Generations
by doctor anthony
Summary: One choice can change things and shape generations of history. A man is sent back to 1607 from the year 2203 to ensure the decision is made and the affects in history remain otherwise all will be lost. AU set after Pocahontas and ignores the second film. Sixth Doctor AU. Pairing Pocahontas/John Smith.
1. Chapter 1

Generations

**Chapter 1 Decisions**

**Authors notes I don't own Pocahontas, Disney does all I own are my OC's and the plot of this fic. Neither do I own Doctor Who BBC does.**

**This fic is set after Pocahontas and in this story the events of Pocahontas 2 doesn't happen. It will be a minor crossover with Doctor Who but is AU and doesn't follow Doctor Who canon.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with the story.**

**2203 Virginia**

A man looked outside his window and breathed in the fresh air, it was another day in the lovely British colony Virginia in the city of Smithstown. He had a good waiting at work at the agency for the people in charge of it, the tribunal. 20 years ago the human race mastered time travel and with the help of computer simulators which were 100% accurate with looking at every travel back in time and what the effects would be. Which was looked at before the travel back in time occurred so they'd know what to avoid in order to minimise the damage.

The man got dressed in his suit and drove his car to the agency headquarters a half hour away.

When he got there the man was greeted by his boss who said "A change to the timeline is due to take place soon, in 1607 Captain John Smith will be murdered by Governor Ratcliff's men and the aftermath leads to the end of our British empire and our hundreds of years of good relation with the tribes. I want you to go back to 1697 today and change things to remain the way they are, the simulators are calculating the aftermath now, to minimise the damage to the timeline."

The man said "I'll get ready and I assume my way home will be a pocket watch device?"

His boss nodded and said "Good luck Smith."

With that man got dressed in appropriate attire for that time period and grabbed a pocket watch device and waited for the word on when he was to depart back to 1607.

**Virginia 1607**

The crew loaded the last of the supplies on the boat as well as the last bit of 'cargo' which was Governor Ratcliff in chains, gagged screaming of vengeance against the crew of the ship for mutiny.

As the crew were about to get their captain John Smith into a rowboat they saw several Indians approach led by Pocahontas and her father and the other Indians with them had with baskets full of food for the crew's journey back home to England.

Thomas walked over to Pocahontas and said "Going back is his only chance. He'll die if he stays here."

She put her hand on the shoulder of the saddened man before she knelt down next to John and said "This is from Grandmother Willows bark, it should help with the pain."

John said "What pain, I've had worse pain then this. Just can't think of any right now."

Pocahontas's father then removed his robe and put over John as a blanket and said with a smile "You are always welcome among my people thank you, my brother."

John smiled back and after he bid farewell to Meeko, Flit and Percy he looked at the woman he loved and asked her the question he had to ask ever since he learned he had to go back to England "Come with me?"

Pocahontas was silent, she looked at her father who said "You must choose your own path."

Pocahontas was silent and looked at her mother's necklace before she finally said "I will.."

John in shock asked "What. What did you just say?"

She said "I'm coming with you John."

She then kissed John on the lips and at that moment John felt like the happiest man alive.

Soon the boat was ready to head back to England and Pocahontas hoped John got back home in time to recover, she didn't know what she would do if he died.

**2203 Virginia**

The man entered the portal room and his boss said "We have learned who is responsible for the change is history. It is him, the Doctor."

The man glared at news and said "That arrogant man. What right has he to decide the course of history? Time is meant to be determined by us who are from this planet whose faith is affected, not a man from another planet who is not from here. What are my orders sir?"

His boss said "Restore the timeline, save John Smith's life and ensure he and Pocahontas remain together. If The Doctor gets involved deal with him in whatever way you see fit, kill him if you can't get him to see reason. Keep your identity secret, only reveal it if you have no other choice."

The man nodded and set his stop watch for 1607 and in an instant he was there in 1697 London and he knew what to do now. The history he learned in school taught him that the ship Virginia Company used ran into another boat, the HMS Royal a month after heading home and the boat was leaving London today.

The man knew what he had to do.

**1607 off the coast of Virginia**

John was fast asleep in his new bed, due to Ratcliff being kept down below in the bowels of the boat, the crew thought it was fitting that the Governor's quarters were given to the captain and Pocahontas for the voyage back to England.

Pocahontas was looked out the window at the sea and knew she made the right choice but part of her wondered if she did the right thing. She couldn't help but wonder what if John died, then she would be practically alone in a place she knew nothing about.

The door suddenly opened and Wiggins, the former servant of Governor Ratcliff entered the room. He merely said "I brought something for you both to eat" and with that he quickly left the room.

Pocahontas ate some of the food left by Wiggins before she got into bed next to John and held him in her arms until the rocking of the boat lulled her to sleep.

At that same moment in London a mysterious noise was heard but most people ignored it as they were in the marketplace looking for something to buy as a police telephone box appeared in a deserted alleyway. However Mr Smith noticed it as he headed to the nearby docks and said to himself "the game is afoot."

And in his cell on the ship Governor Ratcliff knew as soon as the ship got back to London he would be able to get revenge against the crew who mutinied against him and as well as see to it John Smith and his heathen savage lover both got what they deserved, a hangman's noose or being put to the sword.

**Authors Notes well that's chapter 1 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

Generations

**Chapter 2 meetings and deals made**

**Authors notes I don't own Pocahontas, Disney does all I own are my OC's and the plot of this fic.**

**This fic is set after Pocahontas and in this story the events of Pocahontas 2 doesn't happen. It will be a minor crossover with Doctor Who but is AU and doesn't follow Doctor Who canon.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with the story.**

**1607 London**

A man stepped out of a blue police phone box and looked around as he muttered to himself "London, England. Smells like 1607 to be exact. What would he be up here?"

The man walked over to the nearby harbour and saw as crews were loading supplies onto boats ready to sail off and at that moment the man knew what the person he was looking for was up to. He was here to mess with the timeline and alter history.

He then noticed he was being followed.

The Doctor then went into a few alleyways hoping to lose whoever was following him and just as it seemed the man was gone, he ran straight into a fist. As he fell to the ground the Doctor saw a fair skinned man with brown eyes and very tall standing over him with a gun not from this century.

Smith said "Doctor, after so long looking for you. Of all the Agency members, how fitting that I'm the one to do this to you. Vengeance is ironic like that I suppose. Now then Doctor, Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey, on behalf of the Tribunal of the Agency I carry out the sentence for your crimes of altering the timeline. The sentence is death."

He then said "Any last words Doctor before I shoot you dead with Judas Poison rounds?"

The Doctor asked "What have I done, or should I ask what I will do?"

Smith answered "You change history so Captain John Smith dies at the hands of assassins hired by Governor Ratcliff making it so everything in my time ceases to exist including myself and I won't let that happen. Besides you believe anything can be changed except a few fixed points in time. The truth is Doctor some of us those changeable points in time as fixed points and we will do whatever it takes to preserve it, even if you must die in the process."

The Doctor said "I demand to meet this tribunal. That is my last wish and under the temporal laws regards last rights of condemned people. You have to grant it."

Smith said "Very well." with that using the pocket watch both men were in 2203, in Agency headquarters.

The guards took out their guns and aimed at the Doctor as Smith said "Get the Tribunal assembled, the Doctor has demanded to meet them per his last wish."

The guards nodded and done as ordered and soon 3 men and 2 women walked into the room and the leader of them said "I am Katau leader of the Tribunal of the Agency. Doctor you have demanded to meet us. Now say your piece before your sentence is carried out."

The Doctor said "You know of me, what do you know about The Master?"

Katau replied "He is dead Doctor, The Agency's best agent. Mr Reilly saw to that several years ago. He brought us the Time Lords left hand as proof of the killing."

The Doctor asked "He only brought back his left hand, not the Masters body?"

Katau nodded and the time lord asked "Is Mr Reilly here today?"

Katau replied "He is on holiday in Boston, but we can call him back to meet you if you want so he can confirm the death of the Master?"

The Doctor said "Do it."

As Katau gave the order for Mr Reilly to be brought to headquarters he was soon told that Mr Reilly couldn't be found and in that moment Katau knew what the Doctor already knew. Mr Reilly was long dead, but The Master was not.

Katau said "Smith you're to intercept the Master if he is behind this he'll show up. Doctor if you agree to aid Smith in this endeavour we will drop the charges against you. Do we have an agreement?"

The Doctor nodded and Katau said "During this mission, Smith is in command and Doctor you'll need to wear appropriate attire otherwise you'll risk compromise Smith."

The Doctor was lead to the attire room as Katau said "If he gets in the way Smith get rid of him. If he helps you in the mission. We'll let him go and only observe him from here."

Smith merely said "Understood."

As soon as the Doctor was in attire worn in 1607 both men went back to 1607 London.

The Doctor asked Smith "What do we do now?"

Smith answered "First make sure no one can get into your Tardis then we're going to the docks and signing up as crew for the boat that will meet up with Virginia Company on their way back, and then we are going to save the life of John Smith."

**1607 The Susan Constant**

The acting captain of the boat by order of Captain John Smith Thomas entered the former governor's quarters and smiled as he saw John was awake and teaching Pocahontas English and she was teaching John the language of her people.

John noticed Thomas and said "Everything alright Thomas?"

Thomas said "Yes we are on course and should get back to England sooner then we first thought, this wind is helping us pick up speed."

John smiled at this good news and said "Good. Make sure the men know I'm getting better, that bark Pocahontas brought is definitely helping with the pain."

Thomas said "When we get to London, you know people will ask questions, and no doubt a trial will be held over Ratcliff's actions. They will also question our actions"

Pocahontas asked "What is a trial?"

John answered "It is a gathering where punishment is decided for those like Ratcliff, they are either executed or imprisoned where they can't harm anyone ever again."

Pocahontas smiled at this news, happy to hear the man who tried to kill her father and nearly killed the man she loved would pay for what he did.

John then said "I know our actions will be questioned, we'll just explain what happened and see what happens from there. It's all we can do really."

Thomas nodded and with that he left the room and as John and Pocahontas resumed their learning of each other's languages.

**1607 London**

Smith and the Doctor were quickly signed onto the crew of the HMS Royal and as the boat left the London docks and headed out to sea, the Doctor asked Smith in a whisper "So why is John Smith so important to your future timeline?"

Smith said "He and his future wife help bring peace between the Powhatan tribes and the British colony of Virginia. Together the colonists and tribes fight off other tribes who are enemies of the Powhatan tribe and we help them get new land. Eventually the whole landmass of that nation is divided between the Powhatan's and the British. The American Revolution is quickly put down and the colonies get dominion status from England. The cooperation of the tribe and the colonists creates a peace between them that lasts even into 2203. And John Smith is important to that as is his future wife. In fact after they die Jamestown is renamed Smithstown in their honour."

The doctor didn't say a word as Smith looked at the ocean and he knew that they would run into the Master. It wasn't a question of if, it was a matter of when.

**Authors Notes well that's chapter 2 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

Generations

**Chapter 3 healers**

**Authors notes I don't own Pocahontas, Disney does all I own are my OC's and the plot of this fic.**

**This fic is set after Pocahontas and in this story the events of Pocahontas 2 doesn't happen. It will be a minor crossover with Doctor Who but is AU and doesn't follow Doctor Who canon.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with the story.**

**1607 The Susan Constant a week later**

The crew on deck saw the ship ahead and alerted Thomas who went to the private quarters and said "We spotted a ship nearby with British colours. We're going to stop and ask if they have a doctor on board, if so we can get him to look after you until we get back to England."

John nodded and said "Carry on Thomas."

Thomas left and ordered the crew stop the boat as the other ship stopped beside and a gangplank was put between the two ships. The captain from the other ship came aboard and introduced himself "Captain Christopher Newport. I know this is John Smith's ship. Where is he?"

Thomas answered "He is in the governor's quarters. He was shot by the Governor in America so we're heading home to get him a doctor. Is there one on your ship who can help us?"

Captain Newport replied "No but we are ferrying passengers I'll ask if any of them are doctors."

Captain Newport went back to his ship and assembled the passengers on deck before he said "Are any of you Doctor's. A man is hurt on that ship and he needs medical help. He is also a dear friend of mine."

The Doctor and Smith stepped forward as Smith said "We both are captain my name is Isaacs and this is Samuel. Allow us to get our things and we'll go over there and see our patient."

With that the Doctor and Smith went to their shared accommodations and The Doctor asked "What do you know about medical training?"

Smith replied "All members of the agency are given medical training in case they need to treat themselves. It helped me remove a few bullets from my body over the last seven years."

Not another word was said as the two men soon boarded the Susan Constant and were taken to the governor's quarters where their patient was waiting for them.

Thomas led them into the room and said "John good news here are two doctors to help named Isaacs and Samuels."

John smiled and said "Two doctors must be my lucky day huh Pocahontas?"

Pocahontas just smiled back and kissed John

Smith then said "Must be your lucky day captain. I assume that you madam are his wife?"

Thomas quickly explained "They aren't married though I can tell John and Pocahontas both love one another very much. Won't be surprised if they do get married one day."

Not another word was said as Smith and the doctor looked at the gunshot wound and afterwards Smith said "The wound is not as bad as it looks. I've removed bullets before in worse places in the body. I can remove this, I have more experience with them than Samuel anyway."

Smith opened the doctor's bag he had bought with all the medical tools he'd need before he left London and said "Everyone needs to leave only myself and Samuel can stay here with the patient. No exceptions."

Thomas and Pocahontas left and saw some of the crew were standing outside the room. Ben asked "How is the captain?"

Thomas replied "He's fine, the doctors are in there with him now and the wound isn't as bad as it looks thank goodness."

Wiggins then asked the question everyone wanted to ask "Will he make it?"

Thomas answered honestly answered "I don't know."

No one said or did anything else a few of the men prayed while everyone was watching the waiting for one of the doctors to come out and give them some news, any news on the captain's condition.

Soon the door opened and the doctor known as Samuel came out and sad "Captain Smith is going to be fine, however myself and Isaacs will need to remain on board just in case he needs a doctor."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Samuel opened the door for Pocahontas to enter the room.

The Doctor then asked the crew "Now how did he get shot exactly?"

Wiggins answered "He was shot by Governor Ratcliff who was trying to kill Pocahontas's father the chief, who was unarmed even. All that man wants is gold. He's obsessed with it, he even sang a damn song about it, while the rest of the men here were digging holes looking for the stuff. He wanted to wipe out all of Pocahontas's tribe as he thought they were hoarding it when all the digging turned up no gold. He's mad!"

The men nodded in agreement and Thomas said "As soon as we get to London, the king will put him on trial and he'll pay for his crimes."

Meanwhile in the private quarters Smith was bandaging John's chest and said to Pocahontas "He's asleep but he's going to be fine. I'll stay with you all till we get to England. He should stay in bed for the next few days. It will be awhile for he gets his strength back."

Pocahontas held John's hand as Smith packed the bag and left the room but before he left he heard Pocahontas say two words "Thank you."

Smith didn't say a word as he left and at that same moment in the brig of the ship Governor Ratcliff was eating his small meal of stale bread and salt water when a man walked up to the cell and said angrily "You fat idiot. I asked you to do one thing, wipe out the Indians and you couldn't even do that. I never should have had you help me. You are a failure. You have failed at everything you ever tried Ratcliff."

The governor said "I got you close to the king like you wanted. You promised I'd find gold in America and I didn't find any, to make matters worse Smith fell in love with a filthy savage, his crew mutinied and are treating me like a common criminal. Now I helped you and don't forget I have people outside who know how to hurt in ways you can't begin to imagine."

The man scoffed as he said "I know everyone you'd have come after me Ratcliff and they fear me more than you. You have no idea who you are dealing with Ratcliff I am not just a rich man, I am who can quite literally erase you from history. I want you to do what you do best. Kill those who caused you to be imprisoned here and cause enough mayhem to draw out the man I want dead, fail and you will die a thousand deaths I promise you Ratcliff."

With that the man disappeared and Ratcliff felt an emotion he felt several times before but never like this. Ratcliff was petrified with fear of this man, the Master.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 3 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

Generations

**Chapter 4 plans**

**Authors notes I don't own Pocahontas, Disney does all I own are my OC's and the plot of this fic.**

**This fic is set after Pocahontas and in this story the events of Pocahontas 2 doesn't happen. It will be a minor crossover with Doctor Who but is AU and doesn't follow Doctor Who canon.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with the story.**

**1607 The Susan Constant**

The Doctor and Smith looked around to make sure no one was listening in before the Time Lord asked "Now what do we do Smith?"

Smith replied "We make sure that the men loyal to Ratcliff don't kill John Smith or Pocahontas. Then we find The Master kill him and see Ratcliff hang from the Tower of London."

The Doctor then said "And how are two doctors expected to stay close to those two to protect them when neither of them eventually require the services of a doctor?"

Smith said "Simple. We offer to help them put Ratcliff away, no doubt two doctors as witnesses to discuss the wound the governor gave the captain will stand up in court."

The Doctor nodded and said "What if they catch onto us and suspect we are up to something?"

Smith didn't reply and neither man said another word as they went to get dinner.

Meanwhile Thomas was talking to some of the crew and said "When we get back to London, none of us is to stay in our homes. Ratcliff has friends and they will do their best to ensure the Governor remains a free man, others who hate him in court though will be happy to see the man in chains. We wait till the trial then we can all see our families again. I know this is not what most of us want to do. But it's for the best."

All the men were in agreement and one said "If the captain doesn't make it Thomas. Do we kill Ratcliff before we get to London?"

Thomas replied "If that happens. I'll kill the man myself and we then lie, say he drowned getting thrown overboard when a wave hit the ship or that he got killed by a vicious wild animal once we got to Virginia."

Wiggins asked "What do we do about the Indians. The king wants to establish colonies in America. He believes like Ratcliff did that gold is there and he will never go there himself to see if it's true or not."

Ben said "We tell the truth and convince the king that no gold is there and we get him to leave the Indians alone. They're good people. We can get along with them and live in peace with each other."

As all the plans were arranged all of the men knew that the getting the captain to England alive was easy part, what happened after they got to England was going to be harder to accomplish.

They all knew one thing that would have to happen above all else. Ratcliff had to answer for his crimes, one way or the other.

**London England 1607**

The Master entered the throne room where King James the first and his wife Queen Anne were waiting for him. The Master bowed to them and had to prevent himself from breaking his ruse.

'Soon', he thought to himself. 'Soon. The Doctor will show up and the pitiful Agency will kill him for the crimes I committed. Then I'll erase them from history and carry on doing what I do best.'

The Master was brought out of his thoughts as King James repeated his question "Have the French agreed to my proposal of a peace treaty?"

The Master answered "They have sire. Peace between our nations has been achieved."

The king smiled at this good news and said "That is all Mr Rolfe you may go."

The Master left the room and smiled as he thought to back when he killed John Rolfe several months ago and took his place. It got him close to the King and Ratcliff who gladly helped him get to Rolfe. Became a puppet for The Master to use in order to see his plans accomplished.

**1607 The Susan Constant**

Pocahontas woke up as she felt John next to her start to tossing and turning in his sleep, as well as muttering her name several times. She shook John awake who relaxed when he saw her with his own eyes.

Pocahontas asked "What was your dream about John?"

John answered "I dreamed that Radcliff killed you and I was unable to stop it. I'm never going to let him harm you."

He then kissed her shortly before the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms as neither of them had any more bad dreams that night.

Meanwhile Ratcliff had another visitor. He glared when he saw it was Wiggins, his former servant. The governor asked angrily "What do you want?"

Wiggins replied "I just want to look into the eyes of a man who would kill so many people all for gold. You claimed the Indians were the savages and like everyone else raised in England I thought that to be true as well. Until I got to know them after the fighting stopped. You are the true savage in this world Ratcliff and I will be glad to see you die."

The governor scoffed as he said "You are nothing more than a wimp Wiggins."

Wiggins in anger punched the governor through the bars and said through gritted teeth "I'd be glad to be that than be a mindless greedy butcher like you."

With that he left as Ratcliff got madder and madder.

Later that night Smith was the deck looking at the ocean in front of him and soon realized he wasn't alone and saw Pocahontas was standing nearby also looking at the ocean. He asked "You couldn't sleep either?"

She nodded and said "Part of me is wondering if I done the right thing going with John to London and leaving my people behind."

Smith was silent for a few moments before he said "You love him and love is a good medicine Pocahontas. You being here is helping John recover and you can help make sure Ratcliff never threatens your people again and convince the King that your people are not savages like he and others believe. It might not seem like it now but you're doing more for your people being here than you ever could remaining at home."

With that Smith left and Pocahontas thought about what the doctor had said to her and knew he was right. Soon all of her doubts were gone from her mind.

Smith got onto his hammock and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow the ship would be in England and that soon Governor Ratcliff would answer for what he done and the timeline would remain intact as it was supposed to.

**London England 1607**

The Master looked up as the man entered the alleyway and asked "You weren't followed?"

The man shook his head as The Master said "I hear you are the best at what you do. So I have a job for you and I am willing to pay a lot of money to see this task completed."

The Master handed the man a small sack of gold coins and said "That is but a taste of what I can give you in return for doing what I ask. Now do you accept the task?"

The man nodded and asked "What is the job you want done Mr Rolfe?"

The master replied with a smile "Captain John Smith. I need you to kill him for me."

**Authors notes well that's chapter 4 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Generations**

**Chapter 5 London**

**Authors notes I don't own Pocahontas, Disney does all I own are my OC's and the plot of this fic.**

**This fic is set after Pocahontas and in this story the events of Pocahontas 2 doesn't happen. It will be a minor crossover with Doctor Who but is AU and doesn't follow Doctor Who canon.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with the story.**

**1607 The Susan Constant**

Smith woke up early and watched the sunrise. He always liked seeing the sunrise even when he was a child. It was one thing that would be forever beautiful throughout all of time. The sunrise was an eternal beauty.

He saw that the Doctor was standing next to him as a crewman shouted from the crow's nest "Land Ho!"

The crew on deck smiled and cheered they were in English waters and would now get the captain home and some of them were looking forward to getting to see their families again after months away from them.

The two men got down below and made sure their belongings were packed as Smith asked in a whisper "You'll know who the master is if you see him right?"

The Doctor nodded and muttered "I'll know him when I see him. Time Lords always do."

Smith then asked "From what I could gather on the intel that the Agency has on The Master. You were once friends with him is that right?"

The Doctor nodded and said "We were friends years ago when we were children but as we grew up we drifted apart and are now bitter enemies."

Smith didn't say another word as he thought to himself 'That's why I don't have many friends. Sooner or later they turn on you. The only one's you can really trust are family and the one who is your soul mate.'

The two men then went up on deck as the ship pulled into the Thames River heading for the docks.

Thomas and a few men headed to the private room with the stretcher for John as they entered the room Thomas said "We're in London now sir. Let's get you on the stretcher and get you up on deck."

As soon as John was on the stretcher he was brought up on to the deck with Pocahontas following from behind.

As soon as they were on deck Pocahontas was in utter amazement at what she saw, London was just like John described to her back when they first met. The buildings were as tall as the trees and people were all walking about wearing odd clothes but some of them were looking at the ship and a few of the people were pointing at the ship and at her while talking to one another.

Smith looked at her and said with a smile on his face "Amazing sight isn't it. I felt the same way when I first saw London myself."

Curious Pocahontas asked "Where are you from?"

Smith looked away as he replied "Far away from here."

As the ship arrived at the dock and a ramp was placed in front of the boat the crew brought the stretcher down as Thomas said "Send a message to the Royal Palace. The king needs to get here immediately and we need a doctor for Captain John Smith."

Some men went to get a doctor as Thomas asked while a guard said with his crossed arms "The king doesn't just leave his palace on the demand of a mere sailor."

Smith stepped forward and said "Maybe he will when he sees this."

He showed the guard a brand mark on his left arm with a red letter T in a circle but made it so no one else could see it.

The guard said loudly to some nearby men "Send a message to the Royal Palace! The king needs to get here immediately!"

Thomas and some of the others including The Doctor looked at Smith curiously and Thomas asked the question they all wanted to ask "Who exactly are you Doctor Isaacs?"

Smith smiled and said "A man who knows people in high society. I was once the doctor of an esteemed member of the House of Lords until his Lordship died of natural causes in his old age."

The crew accepted this explanation but The Doctor now knew that there was more to this mysterious time traveller than meets the eye and wondered if he now had 2 enemies to deal with.

As a doctor arrived at the docks and tended to Captain Smith the crew on Thomas's orders brought Governor Ratcliff up on deck in chains and waited for the king to arrive.

Meanwhile nearby the man hired to murder John Smith watched as the crew got supplies off the ship and knew he couldn't kill the captain here. Too many people and if he did. He would surely be killed by the captain's crew afterwards and have no chance of getting the reward money he was promised.

He just had to be patient and wait for the right moment, with that the man put away his pistols and headed to a better vantage point, high up on the rooftops.

A half hour later the royal carriage arrived escorted by royal guards, and as King James the first got out of the carriage he saw Governor Ratcliff in chains and asked angrily "What is going on here?"

Smith answered "The governor there attempted to murder Captain John Smith and his crew can testify to it so the princess of a local tribe of Indians here who was also a witness to Ratcliff's crime. Sire you know me. I served Lord Franklin. He was an honest man, as am I."

The King looked at the crew and asked them "Do you all swear on your families that you are being truthful?"

The men nodded and the King said to his guards "Take former governor Ratcliff to the Tower of London and arrange for a trial to take place next Monday. Once Captain Smith is recovered I invite him, the Indian princess and you two doctors to meet me at my palace. We much have to discuss."

With that the King got back in his carriage and headed back to the palace.

The doctor finished looking over Captain Smith and said "He is fine, the doctor who treated him done a good job. He'll make a full recovery in a day or two. Till then he should stay in bed and get some rest."

The crew cheered at this good news and the captain kiss Pocahontas on the lips in front of everyone in London who were in shock to see the famous Captain John Smith kiss a savage.

But he didn't care what they thought, with any luck the people of England would change their minds about how they viewed Indians.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Generations**

**Chapter 6 arguments and meetings with royalty**

**Authors notes I don't own Pocahontas, Disney does all I own are my OC's and the plot of this fic.**

**This fic is set after Pocahontas and in this story the events of Pocahontas 2 doesn't happen. It will be a minor crossover with Doctor Who but is AU and doesn't follow Doctor Who canon.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with the story.**

**1607 London**

Smith sat in his room at a local Inn and he knew The Doctor was going to confront him. He even knew when. It was going to happen, that was a benefit of what he did, sometimes he could see the effect each travel back in time had on the future before it happened.

Sadly it didn't happen when he needed it to, all those years ago.

The Doctor then entered the room with food and as the two men ate dinner, the Time Lord asked "You're more than just a man from the future. The Agency exists in 1607 doesn't it?"

Smith nodded and said "In this era the Agency was tasked with protecting Britain from external threats. We only went into time travel in my father's generation. The agency was founded during the reign of Queen Elizabeth the first. In this time it goes by a different name. A name you know of, just not in this timeline. Torchwood. It was established with you as an enemy of the crown due to you refusing to marry the queen and not give us what we need to defend ourselves from alien threats. Over the centuries leaderships changed and now we simply protect the timeline and keep an eye on you Doctor."

The Doctor said "You keep history the way you prefer it to be and not let the people decide their own fate."

Smith laughed and said "That's rich coming from you Doctor. If what you claim is true, then the agency are mere amateurs compared to you. You're a master and spinning history in a direction you want it to travel. You're a meddler, no better than the monk who tried to change history when you were in your second incarnation."

The Doctor realized why Smith was acting this way and asked "Who was it?"

Smith curious asked the Time Lord "Who was what?"

The Doctor replied "Who was the man who betrayed you. I can tell you're a man dedicated to the job and with no friends and only family to talk to. You're pretty much a loner. You're comfortable in 2203, just like with any time period you go to. You'd be happy in a hotel room like this, or a grand hotel in London. Your comfortable hiding in a cave or even in a restaurant sharing your meal. So who or what made into this man?"

Smith was silent for a few moments before he said "My best friend and fellow Agent Daniel Ryan. We were friends in the academy where we trained to become Agency members. We were on a mission to track down a former agent who became a time meddler. He tried to ensure the American Revolution succeed. When we caught up to him I saw he had been killed by Daniel. I soon learned Daniel was a mole working with the meddler. I confronted him and when he tried to kill me. I killed him. That was 8 years ago. I covered up the crime and people believe he died from wounds in the fight with the meddler. I still visit Daniel's children sometimes and tell them stories about their dad."

The Doctor didn't say a word after this revelation and Smith said "You might not trust me now Doctor. But I promise you, I will work with you to make sure that The Master is caught and gets what he deserves."

The doctor then left the room as Smith reached into his pocket and took out a wedding ring and a locket with a picture of himself and his wife.

**The Tower of London**

As former governor Ratcliff was thrown into his cell a guard said "You're going to die in this cell, Ratcliff. Enjoy your last days alive in this world."

Ratcliff said nothing and as soon as he was gone The Master emerged from the shadows and said "At your trial I will ensure you become a free man Ratcliff but only if you swear loyalty to me now. Because once I deal with the man who I want dead. There will be a new King and I will need a Prime Minister and I want that to be you. What do you say?"

Ratcliff nodded and before he could say a word The Master was gone.

**London Greenwich Palace 2 days later**

As John, Pocahontas, The Doctor and Smith arrived at the royal palace guards escorted them to the throne room where King James the first was waiting for them.

The King said "Good to see your fully recovered Captain Smith. Your crew have told my men what happened to you and what the Governor did. Pocahontas, I offer my apologies for his actions to you and your people."

Pocahontas said with a smile "I accept your apology. Now that you know we have no gold that your subjects were looking for. What will happen now?"

The King was silent for a few moments and Smith said "Sire, we have to show the Indians that want peace as much as they do. There one way to prove once and for all that they can trust us. That is if you come with us back to the new world and speak to the chief about peace between the tribe and the people of Britain."

John said "We could also give the Indians some guns when we head back and teach them how to use them, that way if any other tribes attack, they will have an advantage over the other tribes as well as the people of Jamestown fighting alongside them. They have helped us since we made peace and there is so much we can learn from one another."

The king said "Asking a king to leave the country and travel to the new world. It is unheard of."

Smith said "Sire, kings do things no one other king or queen does in history like this to ensure that they are remembered. Don't you want to be remembered as a great king in the future?"

James was silent for s few minutes before he replied "Very well. I will begin making the arrangements for several ships to go with yours captain to the new world and bring supplies for the settlers and weapons for the Indians. We will leave a week after Ratcliff's trial is over."

Suddenly the doors opened and Wiggins entered the room followed by an older man who said "Sire forgive the interruption, but my nephew Wiggins told me of what Ratcliff has done and I want to make a suggestion regarding, the future of Jamestown?"

King James said "What is your suggestion Lord Richard?"

Richard answered "We have the next governor be someone not of the court but of the crew who sail to the new world. My nephew told of one man he sees as perfect for the job. Captain John Smith himself."

King James said "I agree. Captain Smith. Do you accept the position of governor of Jamestown?"

John replied "I do sire."

King James with a smile said "Then you are now the new governor of Jamestown. Congratulations."

John and Pocahontas celebrated the good news as Smith smiled to himself and thought 'So far, so good.'

**Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
